Terreur nocturne
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Sur une suggestion de Taurus. Post-épisode 2] La première sortie de Naoto et Naoya Kirihara dans le monde extérieur n'a pas été une franche réussite. Les gens qu'ils ont rencontrés sont terrifiants, surtout une femme meurtrière. Et maintenant, Naoya a du mal à s'en remettre. Heureusement, il pourra toujours compter sur son frère. -Pur amour fraternel et beaucoup de fluff-.


**[So much fluff, I gonna die ! Thanks for this suggestion, Taurus, I loved writing it !**

 **And about the dream you had, that sounds awesome ! It sure would make a nice story, so I'll add it to the list of fanfictions to write one day. But I have one question : do little Naoto and little Naoya come from the research center or their parents' house ? It would change a lot of things if they had been abandonned or not in the story.**

 **I must say, the reviews aren't the right place to chat, so why don't you create a Fanfiction account ? We could talk by Private messaging. It's okay if you don't want or can't. I still enjoy your support ! Thanks :'3].**

Naoya se frotta les yeux pour la énième fois de la soirée. Des emballages de hamburgers et de frites vides trainaient sur le bureau, ainsi que des gobelets en plastique où stagnait un fond de soda à la couleur orange chimique. C'était tout ce que Naoto avait rapporté pour leur dîner ce soir-là, avant d'entrer dans l'hôtel le moins miteux qu'ils avaient trouvé et de louer une chambre double pour une durée indéterminée. Aucun des deux frères ne savait combien de temps ils resteraient là, mais pour l'heure, trouver un endroit où se reposer avait été la priorité. Naoya était encore épuisé de leur mésaventure de la veille, dans ce bar en bord de route où ils avaient eu la mauvaise idée d'entrer. Le pauvre jeune homme avait été assailli de tous les côtés par les souvenirs peu reluisants des habitués du lieu, et cela n'avait été que réminiscence de maltraitance, tromperie amoureuse et meurtres. Ce dernier point demeurait de loin celui qui le traumatisait le plus, et il en avait encore des frissons. Une bonne nuit de repos serait la bienvenue. Il pourrait oublier pour quelques heures ce qu'il avait vu et...

Naoya rouvrit les yeux et tiqua en constatant que son frère ne se trouvait plus devant le placard de l'entrée. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas entendu se déplacer ni ouvrir la porte.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner pour le chercher du regard près des lits, une main cinglante le saisit par le col et le tira brusquement à la lumière des lampes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? s'insurgea une voix autoritaire et dure comme un coup de fouet."

Naoya l'entendit à peine. Déjà, une rage meurtrière teintée de terreur et d'un plaisir sadique, tout droit venue de l'esprit de celle qui l'avait empoigné, rugissait dans son esprit. Il commença à y voir trouble et des images effroyables se mirent à danser devant ses prunelles. Ce n'était que corps inanimés, veines saillantes, yeux exorbités comme sur le point de jaillir de leurs orbites et bouches entrouvertes sur un hurlement d'agonie, tandis qu'une corde serrait des gorges pâles de jeunes filles. Le crissement des liens et les gargouillis des victimes sifflèrent aux oreilles de Naoya et ne s'estompèrent qu'une fois que la propriétaire de ces souvenirs l'eut jeté au sol. Choqué, tremblant, il reconnut néanmoins les images qu'il avait vues au bar la nuit précédente, lorsque l'une des clientes l'avait bousculé. Terrorisé, il leva les yeux vers sa grande silhouette et son expression sadique.

"L... laissez-moi tranquille, s'il vous plaît, balbutia Naoya.

-Jiro ! Qu'est-ce que ce garçon fait ici ? hurla la meurtrière à l'intention de son compère, au fond de la pièce, qui tenait une jeune fille ligotée par les épaules.

-Je... je n'en sais rien, Reiko, répondit l'intéressé, presque aussi apeuré que Naoya. Il... il a dû se tromper de chambre...

-Il ne faut pas qu'on le laisse partir ! Maintenant qu'il a vu ce qu'on faisait, il pourrait nous dénoncer !"

Pendant qu'elle invectivait son compagnon, Naoya s'était redressé en prenant appui contre le mur et fouillait les alentours du regard, épouvanté de ne trouver son frère nulle part.

"Nii-san, gémit-il, désespéré.

-Reste là, toi !"

La dénommée Reiko le saisit de nouveau par le col et le projeta contre l'un des lits. Naoya s'affaissa, à moitié assommé.

"Jiro, laisse la fille une seconde et passe-moi la corde ! ordonna-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser s'échapper !

-Qu... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Reiko ?"

La femme, le visage déformé par un sourire cruel, ne répondit rien et empoigna fermement la corde entre ses mains gantées de cuir. Naoya, qui comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et gémit :

"Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Nii-san ! Aide-moi ! Nii-san ! NII-SAN !

-Tu vas te taire, à la fin ?"

Avant que sa victime ne puisse réagir, elle enroula le lien de chanvre autour de son cou et commença à serrer. La ruée de terreur qui submergea Naoya faillit lui faire perdre connaissance. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et le complice et la jeune fille disparurent.

"NON ! NII-SAN ! NII-SAN, JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! AIDE-MOI ! AU SECOURS ! NII-SAN ! NII-SAN !"

La corde l'étranglait trop. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Tout s'arrêta.

/

Le hurlement de terreur de Naoya manqua provoquer un arrêt cardiaque chez Naoto. Il se redressa, affolé, et tourna vivement la tête vers le lit voisin, où son petit frère se débattait en criant, visiblement en proie à une abominable terreur nocturne.

"Naoya ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Naoya ? s'écria le frère aîné, bouleversé, en se défaisant rapidement de ses couvertures pour se précipiter vers le lit d'à côté."

Le jeune homme ne fut pas réveillé par sa voix et continua de pousser d'affolants gémissements de terreur, secoué de tremblements. Naoto s'agenouilla à son chevet et lui saisit les épaules pour le calmer, lui faire sentir qu'il était près de lui et qu'il ne risquait rien.

"Naoya, réveille-toi ! lui intima-t-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir ses hurlements. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ! Naoya ! Naoya !"

Les yeux de Naoya s'ouvrirent d'un coup, immenses et hagards. Il ramena un instant ses bras contre son torse, déboussolé, puis une fois que son cerveau eut enregistré le visage inquiet qui se découpait dans la pénombre et les vagues de réconfort qui lui parvenaient, il se projeta en avant et enroula convulsivement ses bras autour du cou de son frère.

"Nii-san ! gémit-il, aussi terrifié que soulagé. Nii-san, tu es là ! Aide-moi, s'il te plaît ! J'ai peur !

-Tout va bien, Naoya, tenta de le rassurer Naoto, soucieux. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, reprends-toi !"

Son petit frère continua de sangloter malgré ces mots rassurants, toujours sous le choc. Naoto l'enlaça tendrement et le tint serré contre lui malgré ses soubresauts de terreur, attendant que la crise passe comme il l'avait toujours fait. Après de longues minutes de tremblements convulsifs, de "Nii-san, au secours ! J'ai peur !" et de gémissements, Naoya finit par se calmer. Son corps retomba comme un petit animal vidé de son énergie et Naoto dut le rattraper sous les aisselles pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer sur le sol.

"Naoya, est-ce que ça va ? demanda prudemment Naoto en essayant tant bien que mal de le maintenir sur ses pieds. Tu peux tenir debout ?"

Naoya acquiesça sans faire mine de s'écarter de son frère. Au contraire, il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Naoto et l'enlaça fermement pour rester le plus près possible de lui. Sous sa joue, il percevait les battements désordonnés de son coeur, toujours affolé après la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite.

"Peut-être que boire un peu de thé t'aidera à te calmer, suggéra Naoto en lui touchant brièvement les épaules ."

Il tenta d'écarter doucement son frère de lui afin d'aller préparer la boisson promise, mais le jeune homme se jeta de nouveau contre lui en poussant un gémissement épouvanté.

"Naoya ?

-J'ai peur, murmura le jeune homme en frissonnant. Si... si peur."

Naoto soupira et se mit en mouvement sans plus se poser de questions. A partir de ce moment-là, Naoya refusa catégoriquement de lâcher son frère. Il se cramponna à sa chemise et le suivit, collé à son dos, quand il alluma toutes les lampes pour lui et jusque dans la salle de bain, où Naoto emplit la théière d'eau pour préparer à boire. Le plus jeune pouvait sentir l'anxiété de son frère de le voir aussi épouvanté, mais malgré toute l'absurdité de la situation, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Chaque ombre le terrifiait, chaque bruit incompréhensible le faisait sursauter, même le risque de lâcher son frère le paniquait. C'était comme si le moindre pas loin de l'aura rassurante de son grand frère risquait de le plonger dans un abîme de douleur et de terreur sans fin.

Heureusement pour lui, Naoto avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de l'avoir collé à lui dans toute situation effrayante et c'est à peine s'il se formalisait de ce poids chaud cramponné à son dos. Il fit bouillir de l'eau sur le petit réchaud, dans la théière qu'ils avaient achetée la veille. Naoya demeura blotti contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule, et peu à peu, les petites flammes qui ronronnaient sous la théière, la lumière tamisée de la lampe, l'odeur rassurante de son grand frère et sa chemise toute douce calmèrent le jeune homme. Naoto lui jetait de temps à autre de petits coups d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. En ce qui le concernait, Naoya aurait pu rester comme ça pour le reste de la nuit, mais son frère bougea de nouveau et se déplaça pour récupérer une des deux tasses à thé dans le buffet. Il lui servit à boire, puis lança par-dessus son épaule :

"Naoya, tu peux aller t'assoir, maintenant. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien dans cette chambre.

-D... dans mon rêve, murmura Naoya, j'ai été t... transporté dans cette pièce horrible d'un seul coup.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça va se produire ? Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Naoya."

Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien à redire. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et les songes prémonitoires ne faisaient pas partie des aptitudes du jeune homme. Mais la terreur refusait toujours de le quitter, et Naoto dut s'assoir tout près de lui sur le lit, de sorte que son petit frère soit toujours collé à son flanc.

"Alors ? Que s'est-il passé dans ce rêve ? demanda le grand frère en voyant les yeux de Naoya se perdre dans les tourbillons verts du thé brûlant."

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien d'abord, puis raconta d'une voix tremblante :

"Il... il y avait cette femme... celle qui nous a bousculés en sortant du bar la nuit dernière... Elle était là et elle étranglait des jeunes filles... et... et elle était sur le point de me t... tuer aussi !

-Naoya..."

Le jeune homme se mit à sangloter de nouveau et faillit renverser sa tasse.

"Naoya, tout va bien. Calme-toi, je suis là. Je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver, d'accord ?"

Naoto posa sa main dans son dos et maintint le contact rassurant jusqu'à ce qu'il eut vidé l'intégralité de sa tasse. Puis, il lui ôta le récipient des mains, le posa sur la table de chevet et tenta d'apaiser son petit frère en passant lentement sa main dans ses cheveux, glissant son pouce sous les mèches épaisses pour lui caresser le front. Au fur et à mesure que les douces cajoleries se poursuivaient, tranquilles et apaisantes, Naoya commença à glisser lentement vers le sommeil. Il s'appuya contre son frère et se laissa caresser les cheveux et le front sans bouger, les yeux clos, et l'on eut presque dit qu'il s'était assoupi. Mais tel n'était pas le cas, car quand Naoto ôta sa main, l'aida à se mettre debout et fit mine de le recoucher dans son lit, le jeune homme eut un élan de panique et se jeta sur lui, l'agrippant de nouveau avec de grands yeux terrifiés.

"Non ! Nii-san ! Ne me laisse pas ! gémit-il.

-Naoya..., soupira Naoto."

Il tenta de calmer une nouvelle fois les tremblements paniqués de son frère en l'attirant contre sa poitrine. Il y réussit, car Naoya y nicha sa tête et ne bougea plus. Naoto sourit, attendri par la douce vague d'affection qui l'avait envahi et lui réchauffait le coeur. Il semblait que malgré tout l'effroi qu'il avait l'habitude de susciter, lui, Naoto, il ne parvenait pas à causer la moindre appréhension à son petit frère, qui se collait toujours à lui en toute confiance, au lieu de le fuir comme le faisaient les autres. Car il savait que son grand frère le protègerait. Et que Naoto soit damné s'il laissait Naoya dans la terreur ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois !

"Naoya, commença-t-il doucement, fort de cette résolution. Est-ce que... tu te sentirais mieux si tu dormais avec moi, cette nuit ?"

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de la chemise froissée de son grand frère et murmura :

"Je peux, Nii-san ? Tu ne penses pas que j'ai passé l'âge de dormir avec toi quand j'ai fait un mauvais rêve ?

-Tu seras toujours mon petit frère, se contenta de répondre laconiquement l'intéressé. Et je serai toujours là quand tu en auras besoin."

Naoya sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient échappés du centre de recherches. Malgré les tourments et le tumulte dans lequel ils avaient été jetés, son frère n'avait pas oublié sa promesse d'être toujours auprès de lui. Finalement, qu'ils soient dans cet indescriptible désordre qu'était le monde extérieur ou dans la tranquillité du centre de recherches, il n'y avait pas grande différence. Naoto était là, exactement le même aussi bien au milieu de la forêt que devant la fenêtre de leur chambre d'hôtel et les lumières de la ville qui scintillaient tout là-bas. Et tant que Naoto était là, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Naoya acquiesça, reconnaissant, et son visage se détendit un peu.

"Merci, Nii-san, chuchota-t-il.

-Allez, conclut Naoto en le faisant passer derrière lui, vas-y."

Le jeune homme avança prudemment vers le lit que son frère avait choisi, près de la fenêtre, et rampa sous les couvertures. Naoto l'y rejoignit après avoir éteint le plafonnier et il laissa son petit frère se glisser sous son bras et s'installer confortablement contre lui.

"Et maintenant, on dort, le prévint Naoto comme quand ils étaient enfants."

De son bras libre, il ajusta la couverture autour de son épaule pour ne pas qu'il ait froid et ferma les yeux, rattrapé par le sommeil.

Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi avec Naoya remontait à longtemps, et il avait un peu perdu l'habitude. Si Naoya dormit comme un bébé, Naoto, lui, n'eut pas beaucoup l'occasion de fermer l'oeil.

Au début, il s'assoupit rapidement, bercé, comme toujours, par la respiration tranquille de son petit frère. Puis, après à peine une heure de somnolence, il s'éveilla de nouveau, dérangé par un sentiment d'inconfort. Il tourna la tête, ensommeillé, et son nez rencontra aussitôt les cheveux ébouriffés de Naoya, emplis de son odeur qu'il connaissait mieux que la sienne. Son frère avait fait un mouvement dans son sommeil et avait complètement roulé sur lui, emprisonnant son bras et sa jambe sous le poids de son corps. Les deux membres, engourdis, fourmillaient douloureusement et Naoto grimaça à la sensation. Il examina la possibilité de repousser son frère pour que celui-ci cesse de l'étouffer et de lui couper la circulation du sang, mais le mouvement aurait probablement réveillé le jeune homme, à plus forte raison parce que sa main s'était refermée autour des plis de sa chemise. Naoto soupira, ennuyé. Il resta allongé dans cette très inconfortable position pendant quelques minutes, les yeux rivés au plafond, puis se souleva légèrement sur le matelas pour tenter de pousser son frère. Mais celui-ci, même endormi, ne paraissait pas avoir l'intention de laisser quoi que ce soit le détacher de son aîné. Il bougea un peu, mais au lieu de s'écarter, il se pelotonna davantage contre la poitrine de Naoto et murmura une ou deux fois "Nii-san...", d'une voix si douce que le grand frère jeta les armes et renonça définitivement à le faire bouger. Il se rendormit péniblement après presque deux heures.

Le troisième réveil de Naoto fut de loin le plus douloureux. La sensation de chute le tira de sa torpeur, puis celle du choc lorsqu'il toucha durement le sol de la chambre. Son cerveau encore brumeux mit quelques secondes pour enregistrer la douleur, et Naoto s'était déjà relevé en grommelant. Il jeta un regard courroucé au coupable, qui se trouvait étendu sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller moelleux et un bras ballant le long du matelas. A force de le pousser, il avait fini par le faire tomber du lit. Le grand frère frotta sa tête douloureuse et se retira dans la salle de bain pour boire un verre d'eau, dépité d'avoir été réveillé pour la troisième fois. Puis il se remit au lit, content de ça qu'au moins, maintenant, son frère ne risquait plus de déborder sur son espace vital. Mais une fois entre les draps frais, il hésita. Son regard glissa sur Naoya, qui se trouvait à l'extrême bord du matelas et avait toutes les chances de tomber lui aussi. En grand frère attentionné qu'il était, Naoto étendit les bras pour déplacer doucement son frère sur le lit et l'attirer à un endroit plus sûr. Lorsque Naoya se retourna, il craignit de l'avoir réveillé, mais le jeune homme se contenta d'attraper les bras qui le tenaient et d'y enfouir son visage. Naoto sourit, attendri malgré lui et se rapprocha de Naoya. Cette fois, il se rendormit un peu plus vite.

Sur les coups de cinq heures du matin, ce furent des sons tout près de lui qui le tirèrent une nouvelle fois du sommeil. Ils commencèrent par s'infiltrer dans ses absurdes rêves, avant de le catapulter brusquement dans la réalité. Il mit une ou deux secondes à réaliser que c'était la voix de Naoya qu'il entendait, quelque part au niveau de son cou. Il tourna précautionneusement la tête et découvrit que son petit frère monologuait dans son sommeil, plutôt fort d'ailleurs, ce qui expliquait pourquoi cela avait réveillé Naoto. Le grand frère ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en entendant toutes les idioties que son cadet était en train de raconter, dont il comprit "Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Il faut mettre le canard en plastique dans l'eau _d'abord_ ", ou bien "Si tu avais mangé ces cerises comme je te l'avais dit, ça ne serait pas arrivé, Nii-san", entre autres fadaises. Puis, le ton des mots changea, en même temps que l'expression de Naoya, qui se tendit de peur.

"Naoya ? chuchota Naoto en se tournant face à lui. Hé, Naoya ?

-Nii-san, où es-tu ? lui répondit le jeune homme dans son sommeil. Nii-san, ne me laisse pas tout seul ! J'ai... j'ai peur !

-Naoya, je suis juste là. Tu n'as rien à craindre."

Protecteur, Naoto prit son frère dans ses bras et l'installa tout contre lui. Naoya se calma aussitôt et son corps se détendit. Même son visage, et il sourit contre la chemise de son grand frère.

"Merci, Nii-san, chuchota-t-il sans se réveiller.

-De rien, Naoya, répondit Naoto en souriant contre les cheveux de son petit frère. Je serai toujours là pour toi."

L'aîné des frères Kirihara ne chercha plus à se rendormir. Il garda les yeux posés sur Naoya qui dormait paisiblement, pelotonné dans ses bras, sans un soupçon de mauvais rêve. Il veilla sur lui jusqu'au lever du jour. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.


End file.
